


Corpus Delicti

by flowerwolf



Series: 20 prompts en 20 minutos [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles, Derek is just the victim here, F/M, M/M, Mercenary!Malia, SerialKiller!Stiles, poor baby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwolf/pseuds/flowerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nunca terminaba una vida a menos que amase a su dueño. No le daba semejante regalo a cualquiera, no.</p><p>Un poco de SerialKiller!Stiles respondiendo al prompt de PrettyLittleStiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpus Delicti

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve que obligarme a mí misma a volver a escribir, GRACIAS PrettyLittleStiles, por tu ayuda (porque sos feliz con muy poco o con algo demasiado intrincado y exigente, there's no in between.) 
> 
> Cortito, lo primero que escribo en meses. Cuenta nueva y a otra cosa. Literalmente.  
> Espero que guste (un poco.)
> 
> FlowerWolf.

Cuando Malia le informó que el siguiente en la lista era un Hale, nunca imaginó que fuese un pariente suyo. Bueno, no es como si él lo supiese tampoco. Porque si bien Malia se empeñaba en demostrar que de Hale no tenía nada, estaba clarísimo que Derek era primo suyo. Ambos fruncían el ceño del mismo modo, ambos te juzgaban en silencio con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, a ambos les gustaba arañarle las caderas con las uñas cuando llegaban al orgasmo. Por supuesto que Stiles no le comentó ninguno de estos detalles a Malia, porque si bien no le tenía ningún miedo, ella era demasiado buena en su trabajo como para arriesgarse a que busque represalias. Por supuesto que la quería, pero a veces la creía demasiado ingenua. Ella era una excelente mercenaria, como su madre, y asumía que él también. Pero no, Stiles no lo hacía por el dinero. Stiles nunca terminaba una vida a menos que amase a su dueño. No le daba semejante regalo a cualquiera, no.  
Normalmente ella le daría el golpe letal al sujeto y luego él se encargaría del trabajo sucio, pero cuando posó sus ojos por primera vez en Derek supo que no podía dejar que Malia se encargase de él. La convenció de volver a Tucson con su madre para ayudarla con un problema con la mafia mexicana mientras él se encargaba de Hale.  
Se dedicó tardes enteras a contemplarlo, cada día más convencido de que era su candidato perfecto: tan hermoso como la sangre helada, tan vacío como el petróleo seco, tan triste como el diamante más brillante. Lo sedujo hasta el punto de la locura. Le regaló besos furiosos y noches ahogadas. Le concedió suspiros y sonrisas. Le robó hasta la última razón para no ser feliz. Y cuando tuvo su corazón en la palma de su mano, se lo arrancó del pecho y lo estrujó entre sus dedos, sosteniéndole la mirada y maravillándose de la forma tan hermosa que Derek moría. Pudo ver la pregunta en sus ojos, y no se molestó en contestarla.  
Porque no podría ser de otro modo. El amor y la muerte son la misma cosa. Sólo a veces la muerte es más piadosa. Pero no es justo regalarle a alguien el amor más puro y verdadero para luego quitárselo, no. Pero Stiles sí era justo, porque Stiles se lo regalaba para siempre.


End file.
